The End
by Hito76960
Summary: Comment se termine le manga "Naruto" de mon point de vue ! c'est un Two Shot.
1. Chapter 1

Doucement et titubant, Naruto se dirige vers le corps devant lui, celui de son ennemi, il se posa à côté de sa tête et retira le masque orange en spirale et regarda le visage de Madara qui avait les yeux fermés avec du sang coulant de la bouche.

- Tu es fou de croire que tu peux me vaincre rien qu'avec ça, annonça Madara en ouvrant les yeux.

L'œil gauche contenait le Rinnegan, celui de Nagato, Naruto sentit une colère grimper en lui, il reconnut également le Mangekyou Sharingan Eternel de Sasuke Uchiwa dans l'œil droit, levant les yeux de deux centimètres, ses yeux rencontrèrent le Byakugan d'Hanabi Hyuga.

- Que crois-tu pouvoir faire face à moi ? demanda Madara alors que toutes ses blessures se refermaient en un clin d'œil et qu'il se relevait facilement. Moi, le Jinchuriki de Juubi ?

- C'est vrai, tu es devenu le Jinchuriki ultime, mais tu oublies une chose...

- ?

- Tu peux abandonner l'idée, de me faire abandonner !

- Soit, déclara Madara en reculant de deux bonds et faisant apparaître Kyubi sous lui. Je vais t'éliminer et à ce moment-là tu viendras me supplier de t'épargner !

Madara fondit avec Kyubi sur Naruto qui tendit la main derrière lui, un sifflement suraigu se fit entendre, et Naruto fit apparaître son Rasengan tout en activant le mode Sennin, le Rasengan commença à grandir et fit le double de la taille de Naruto, quatre branches apparurent aux points cardinaux du Rasengan géant.

- Futon, s'exclama Madara alors que Kyubi fit un bond gigantesque dans le ciel, tout en faisant apparaître des flammes dans sa bouche.

Une lueur jaune apparut dans le Rasenshuriken, et parcourut tout l'intérieur à grande vitesse.

- Hakai-tekina dageki ! Souffle destructeur !

Kyubi cracha un jet de flammes rouge et noir, Madara envoya un souffle qui fit tripler la dimension des flammes, créant ainsi un barrage de flammes. Naruto, d'un geste brusque, mit sa paume vers le ciel et le Rasenshuriken fondit dans un trait de lumière, transperça les flammes les dissipant à son passage et frappa Kyubi et Madara. Une explosion de lumière eut lieu et Naruto se protégea les yeux un bruit de chute retentit à ses pieds, il ouvrit les yeux et aperçut Madara.

Toute sa peau était partit et on voyait ses muscles ainsi que ses os, il n'y avait que le haut de son corps et ses mains avaient disparut ainsi que ses jambes, cependant il tourna la tête vers Naruto, et encra son regard dans celui de Naruto.

- Quand je pense que c'est encore un autre Uzumaki qui me fait obstacle...

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- La première fois c'était Mito, ensuite ça a été Kushina, et il y a eut Nagato et pour finir toi !

- Nagato ? Nagato était un Uzumaki ?

- Tu n'avais pas compris quand tu as vu ta mère ? Il avait les cheveux rouges comme elle... c'était son frère !

- Son frère... mais alors...

- Oui, tu as tué ton propre oncle, n'est-ce pas ironique ? Toi le défenseur de la veuve et l'orphelin... je ne peux plus rien faire, ton Rêzâton est exemplaire... mais je fais faire comme toi, je n'abandonnerais pas, je veux apporter le chaos sur terre, et tu m'en empêcheras pas !

- Tu veux parier ? Je ne suis pas comme Tsunade, je ne perds jamais mes paris, tout comme je tiens toujours mes promesses, souffla Naruto en serrant le poing devant son visage, ses yeux changèrent pour former le Rinnegan !

- Tu m'étonneras toujours Uzumaki Naruto, te voilà avec les yeux du Rikudo... tu as obtenu la force du Rikudo, tu avais déjà le chakra et la volonté de celui-ci... le parfait descendant du Rikudo Sennin !

- ...

- Et tel le Rikudo, tu vas passer une épreuve... TU VAS AFFRONTER JUUBI !

Sursautant Naruto ne réagit que trop tard, une explosion de chakra le projeta au loin et il heurta un arbre, il entendit un craquement, et regarda son bras gauche tordu dans l'autre sens, il grimaça et regarda devant lui, Kyubi était petit à côté de Juubi, rien que l'œil unique du Bijuu faisait sa taille alors que ceux de Kyubi ne faisait que la taille de son bras. Il grimaça et d'un geste brusque remit son bras en place, encore heureux qu'il était encore avec le mode Sennin, sinon il aurait eut vraiment mal, et quand le mode aura passé, la douleur sera présent, il ria nerveusement, il se demandait s'il arriverait à y résister.

- Mais ce n'est pas le moment de penser à ça, j'ai un démon à maîtriser.

Naruto avança vers Juubi et se mit face à lui, son œil se baissa vers lui, ils se fixèrent et en un clin d'œil Naruto se retrouva avec une queue dans l'estomac, il écarquilla des yeux tout en crachant du sang.

- Rapide.

Il fut projeté avec force dans le ciel, en fermant les yeux, Naruto ce mordit les pouces et invoqua sans penser à quelque chose. Il se sentit plus lourd et quand il rouvrit les yeux, il aperçut les objets du

Rikudo Sennin sur lui, enroulé autour de son avant bras droit, la Corde de la Clarté. À la main droite, le Sabre des Sept Etoiles, dans sa main gauche, l'Éventail Banane. Accroché à sa ceinture sur le côté gauche, la Jarre d'Ambre Purificatrice et dans son dos se trouvait la Gourde Cramoisie.

- Je n'abandonnerais pas, fit Naruto alors qu'il commençait à chuter vers Juubi.

Juubi envoya plusieurs boules de chakra sur lui mais Naruto les esquiva sans problème. Juubi ouvrit la bouche et des bulles de chakra apparurent devant sa bouche.

- Ohé, ohé il n'est pas sérieux ? se demanda Naruto en ouvrant grand les yeux.

Et Juubi envoya un immense rayon noir et blanc sur Naruto, de la taille du barrage de flammes qu'avaient envoyé Madara et Kyubi. Naruto pesta et ferma les yeux.

- C'est le moment de voir, si j'ai effectivement hérité du Rikudo, pensa Naruto alors que l'image de Yahiko bras tendu se fit dans sa tête. SHINRA TENSEI ! Répulsion Céleste !

Le rayon de Juubi heurta une onde de choc qui bloqua l'attaque et la dévia de quelques millimètres mais ce fut suffisant pour permettre à Naruto d'esquiver l'attaque.

- Oui, j'ai bien hérité du Rikudo... reste à savoir si je serais à la hauteur.

Naruto atterrit au sol et posa la jarre à ses pieds.

- Ri... Ku... DO, cria Juubi, sa voix était grave et remplit de haine.

- Nan, désolé, juste son descendant, mais t'inquiète pas j'essayerai de me hisser jusqu'à sa hauteur.

D'un geste, Juubi se retrouva au-dessus de Naruto et frappa du poing, Naruto put esquiver mais la jarre, étant resté sur place, se brisa sous l'impact.

- Non, ça aurait put m'aider à le sceller, Kuso ! Cela me fait chier, dattebayo !

Naruto ria alors que Juubi le regarda avec un air surpris, enfin si c'était possible pour un Bijuu et Naruto arrêta de rire.

- Voilà que je me mets à parler comme lui, il m'a vraiment marquer ce cher KillerBee, yeah !

Des chaînes plaquèrent Juubi au sol, son œil se tourna autour de lui pour voir pleins de Naruto avec une chaîne brillante partant de leur ventre.

- Je commence à être à court de chakra, je suis désolé mais je vais devoir faire court, annonça Naruto en apparaissant devant Juubi qui essaya de se relever mais les clones tinrent bon. C'est un au revoir Juubi...

SHIKI FUUIN !

Le Shinigami apparut derrière Naruto, avec une enveloppe corporelle reliée à lui, Naruto tourna la tête et le vit.

- C'est donc lui, le Shinigami... il a l'air super puissant, heureusement qu'il s'amuse pas à venir attaquer le monde.

Le Shinigami leva le bras gauche et des perles s'enroulèrent autour de son bras, des marques noires apparurent sur son bras qu'il fit traverser Naruto pour attraper la tête de Juubi.

- HAKKE FUUIN !

L'aura de Juubi fut entraîner à l'intérieur du corps de Naruto et dont un sceau fit l'apparition sur son ventre, Juubi disparut et Madara refit surface, mort.

- NARUTO !

Tournant la tête, il aperçut que tout le monde de l'alliance courrait vers lui, il sourit et tomba à genoux, le Shinigami le regarda et patienta.

- Arigato, souffla Naruto.

Ses amis lui sautèrent dessus et Sakura se mit à le soigner mais s'arrêta en voyant le sceau.

- Naruto, tu...

- Haï, Naruto Uzumaki... c'est fini pour lui, fit-il avec un petit sourire. Madara a laissé la place à Juubi, j'n'ai pas eu le choix, Juubi avait cassé la jarre, j'ai dut utiliser le Shiki Fuuin !

- La technique de Sarutobi-senseï, fit Tsunade en sursautant.

- Ouais, ba, ce n'est pas grave, au moins... j'ai réussi à sauver tout le monde... Sayonara mina ! Soyez heureux !

- Naruto !

- C'est fini, on peut y aller Shinigami !

D'un geste, l'enveloppe corporel de Naruto se fit aspirer dans la bouche du Shinigami qui disparut peut après, laissant Naruto fermer les yeux avec un sourire heureux.

- Finalement je ne serais pas devenu Hokage, marmonna faiblement Naruto avant de s'éteindre.

- NARUTOOOOO !

- Où... où suis-je ? fit Naruto regardant autour de lui, sa voix résonnant comme avec de l'écho. Je ne suis pas mort ?

- Si tu es mort, résonna une autre voix, familière à ses oreilles.

- Une fin digne d'un ninja, si tu veux mon avis, fit une autre.

Naruto se retourna pour voir que des personnes l'attendaient.

- C'est la réunion des morts ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

- On peut dire ça comme ça, sourit Minato en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Eh bien, fiston, tu nous as fait une fin d'Hokage !

- Peut être, mais je n'étais pas encore Hokage !

- Exact, suis-nous, Sarutobi va te montrer quelque chose.

Naruto suivis son père, avec sa mère et Ero-senin jusqu'au Sandaime qui regardait dans une boule de cristal avec le Shodaime et le Nidaime, ainsi que les trois disciples de Jiraya.

- Nagato, Konan, Jiji !

- Naruto, saluèrent-ils avec un hochement de tête.

- Yahiko, c'est ça... ravi de te rencontrer en chair et en os avec ta vraie personnalité, bien que je devrais plutôt dire en esprit et en chakra !

- T'es un petit blagueur toi, ricana Yahiko en lui serrant la main. Je crois qu'on va bien s'entendre !

- Shodaime et Nidaime, et ben, je suis le premier Genin à avoir rencontré les cinq Hokage de toute l'histoire !

- Ravi de te rencontrer Naruto, il y a quelqu'un qui veut te voir également, sourit Hashirama.

Tobirama s'écarta pour laisser Itachi faire un sourire en coin à Naruto.

- T'es vraiment un cas spécial Uzumaki Naruto, réussir à changer Sasuke n'était pas tâche facile, pas vrai ?

- C'est surtout ton Amaterasu qui ne me facilitait pas la tâche.

- Possible, mais tu as réussi.

- Ouais, vous deviez me montrer quelque chose Jiji !

- Haï Naruto, approche-toi.

Naruto s'approcha du Sandaime qui passa les mains sur sa boule.

- Regarde à l'intérieur.

Naruto s'exécuta et reconnut Konoha, il fronça les sourcils en voyant que tout le village était de sortit et était devant le bâtiment de l'Hokage, Tsunade se trouvait sur la rambarde et allait parler.

- Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Cela fait déjà une semaine que la guerre a cessée...

Une semaine ? Naruto croyait qu'il venait juste de la quittée.

- Et tout le monde ninja est redevenu calme, l'alliance a gagnée mais les pertes ont été douloureuses, une stèle des morts a été de nouveau construite pour inscrire les nouveaux ninjas morts aux combats, moi et les autres Kage avons jugé bon de créer, en plus de celle se situant dans chaque village, de créer un symbole, symbole de paix et de prospérité pour le monde. À l'endroit même où il a rendu son dernier souffle, une statue représentant Naruto a été édifié !

Des acclamations rendirent dans tout le village, bien que des larmes coulèrent encore sur leurs visages à la mention de Naruto.

- Naruto est un ninja exceptionnel, bien qu'il est été haït au départ, Naruto a sut rester fidèle à son rêve et à sa volonté. Je n'abandonnerais pas, qu'il disait toujours. Et il l'a prouvé en sortant vainqueur contre le ninja le plus dangereux que notre monde n'est jamais connu, Madara Uchiwa.

Les regards de certains se fixèrent sur Sasuke qui garda la tête basse, un bandage sur l'œil droit.

- Les conseillers et moi même avons eut l'idée d'offrir quelques choses à Naruto, un cadeau qui lui aurait surement fait plaisir, s'écria Tsunade en levant le bras droit, tandis qu'une fumée blanche apparut sur le mont Hokage. Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze est le Rokudaime Hokage à titre posthume !

Tout le village cria en l'honneur de Naruto et celui-ci ne put retenir les larmes coulées.

- Te voilà Hokage fiston, murmura Minato en passant son bras sur les épaules de son fils. Même si tu ne peux pas aller en profiter sur terre et pour draguer tes amies !

- Minato !

- Arrête Kushina, c'était qu'une plaisanterie !

- Un peu de respect, 'ttebane !

- Okaa-san, calme-toi, sinon tu vas...

- Je vais quoi ?

- Non, j'ai rien dit, je ne pense pas que Otou-san puisse mourir ici, alors...

- Eh fils indigne va, s'offusqua Minato avant de fuir Kushina.

- Arigato fiston !

Tout le monde ria en voyant ce spectacle.

- Yo, mais c'est qu'il s'est montré, alors qu'il n'aurait du ne pas se pointer, celui qui ne sait jamais abandonner !

- Yo, ne serait-ce pas ce bon vieux Jinchuriki, au total de Hachibi, répondant au nom de KillerBee, sourit Naruto en se retournant.

- J'ai vu tout tes combats depuis ma mort, tu y as été tellement fort, que je n'ai pas pu tout prendre, et mon inspiration m'a mise à l'amende !

Naruto et KillerBee se frappèrent poing contre poing avec un petit sourire.

- Naruto, fit Nagato en se dirigeant vers lui.

- Haï.

- Je vois que tu as développé le Rinnegan toi aussi !

- Ouais, Oni-san !

- Tu sais que tu pourrais retourner sur terre grâce à ça ?

- Je sais...

- Alors pourquoi ne le fais-tu pas ?

- Peut être pour la même raison que toi !

- ?

- Place à la nouvelle génération, pas vrai Hinata ? sourit Naruto en se tournant vers la boule de cristal.

Sur terre, sur le visage de Naruto, tous ses amis étaient là.

- Ano...

- Qu'y a-t-il Hinata ? demanda Kiba avec un sourire.

- J'ai quelque chose à vous dire.

- Vas-y, on t'écoute, firent-ils en se tournant vers elle.

- Naruto n'est pas vraiment mort !

- Que veux-tu dire, on l'a bien vu son corps.

- Oui, il est mort, mais une part de lui est encore vivante, lâcha-t-elle en mettant une main sur son ventre.

- Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu parles, émit Kiba.

- Elle est enceinte baka, crièrent les filles. Félicitation Hinata !

- Depuis quand, demanda Neji.

- Juste avant qu'il ne parte affronter Madara, quand il devait se reposer de son affrontement contre Sasuke, je suis allé le voir !

- Attends, tu veux parler du moment où on ne pouvait pas s'approcher à cause du chakra ?

- Oui, le corps de Naruto récupérait le chakra que celui de Kyubi brimait quand il était à l'intérieur, mais Naruto était trop fatigué alors on s'est rapidement endormis.

- Mais ça a suffit apparemment, sourit Sakura.

- Haï.

- Comment tu vas l'appeler ?

- Naruto-Kun avais déjà des noms, avoua Hinata en rougissant légèrement. Pour une fille Aoi Kushina Tsunade Uzumaki, et pour un garçon Tomoharu Nagato Jiraya Uzumaki.

- Pourquoi ceux-là ?

- D'après ce qu'il m'a dit, Aoi était une fille vivant au village des arbres renaissant qu'il considérait comme sa sœur et Tomoharu parce que si j'étais enceinte d'un garçon, il naîtrait le jour du printemps.

- C'est ainsi que s'achève l'histoire de Naruto Uzumaki, déclara une voix derrière Naruto.

- Ouais, fit-il en se retournant. Et toi Shikamaru ? As-tu laissé une trace dans l'histoire ?

- Ouais, t'inquiète pas pour ça, soupira Shikamaru en passant une main derrière son cou. C'était galère mais Temari a refusé que nous entamions la bataille finale sans le faire, elle avait un mauvais pressentiment et... enfin voilà, c'était tellement galère que j'ai failli ne pas participer au dernier round de la guerre quoique ça aurait surement été mieux.

- Ah bon pourquoi ?

- Je me suis endormi en plein acte, rougit Shikamaru.

Naruto et les autres se mirent à rire de la gaffe de Shikamaru qui rougissait de honte.


	2. Chapter 2

Un garçon avec des lunettes de soleil courrait et sauta hors du village de Konoha, il avait un pantacourt blanc avec des marques tribales noires, un débardeur blanc avec un tourbillon jaune dans le dos avec une flamme rouge, un collier autour du cou avec six bijoux en forme de spirale de couleur différentes, accroché à son poignet droit se trouvait un bracelet avec un bijou d'un bleu cyan.

- C'est partit pour la mission !

- Tomoharu calme-toi, soupira un Jounin en arrivant tranquillement.

- Mais Konohamaru-senseï, c'est la première fois que je quitte Konoha !

- Galère, tu ne peux pas arrêtez de crier ? demanda un autre garçon avec un air blasé sur le visage.

Il avait des cheveux blonds coiffé en ananas, portait un pantalon noir avec un débardeur jaune ainsi qu'une veste courte blanche, un cercle noir barré en diagonale dans le dos, sa peau était légèrement plus bronzé que les villageois de Konoha.

- Riku je vois que t'es HYPER motivé pour la mission, ricana une voix féminine.

- Galère Fûko, c'est trop chiant comme mission !

Fûko était la dernière de cette équipe, elle avait de longs cheveux noir et des yeux rouge, elle portait une petite robe bleu clair, le nom Sarutobi était écrit dans le dos, elle avait également un pantalon qui était blanc.

- Bien, équipe 7, sourit Konohamaru. Direction Tanzaku, allons régler cette histoire de bandits !

Plusieurs heures plus tard, l'équipe 7 alla se reposer dans leur chambre d'Hôtel, Tomoharu s'allongea sur son lit et soupira de soulagement.

- Pas trop tôt, ces bandits étaient plus forts que dans le contrat ! Y avait même un ninja parmi eux, c'est passer rang B.

- Pas trop fatigué, j'espère ?

Tomoharu ouvrit les yeux et regardant le plafond, un homme encapuchonné se tenait la tête en bas et le regardait à travers des lunettes de soleil lui aussi.

- Rasengan ! hurla Tomoharu en frappant le mur à la place de l'inconnu.

Tout le quartier s'éloigna et son équipe vint le retrouver face à l'inconnu qui flottait dans le vide.

- Comment t'as fait pour l'esquiver ? demanda Tomoharu.

- Un Ninja ne révèle jamais comment il fait, sourit l'inconnu. Mais je vais te donner un indice... c'est un de mes pouvoirs !

- Je l'avais remarqué, teme !

- Ouh, ce n'est pas très gentil, ta mère ne t'a pas éduqué correctement, s'exclama-t-il. Je vais donc devoir te faire apprendre les bonnes manières.

En moins d'une seconde, Tomoharu se retrouva propulsé dans les airs, sans que l'inconnu n'aille bouger un bras.

- Comment a-t-il fait ça ? se demanda Riku, en fronçant les sourcils.

- Tomoharu, hurla Fûko.

Konohamaru se jeta sur l'inconnu mais au moment où il crut pourvoir le toucher, il le traversa et tomba au sol tout en détruisant un morceau faisant la taille de la rue.

- Impossible, un seul avait réussi à faire ça, jusqu'à maintenant, murmura Konohamaru.

- Tiens, si ce n'est pas le petit-fils du Sandaime, annonça l'inconnu avec un sourire. Tu es devenu Jounin et Senseï de cette équipe, pas mal... c'est quel numéro ?

- Nous sommes l'équipe 7, hurlèrent les Genins. Et on va te prouver que nous ne faisons pas partit de cette team pour rien !

- J'ai hâte de voir ça.

Fûko mit ses mains derrière elle et attrapa deux lames de chakra, Riku avait fait de même, ils concentrèrent leur chakra à l'intérieur et d'un geste ils envoyèrent des lames de vent, un dragon de feu descendit du ciel et Konohamaru avait envoyé deux clones pour le maintenir.

- C'est plutôt pas mal, mais...

Les clones éclatèrent repoussé par une onde de choc gris qui tournoyaient autour de l'inconnu et les attaques des Genins s'écrasèrent dessus, disparaissant avant de toucher l'inconnu.

- C'est encore un peu faible contre moi, ricana l'inconnu.

Soudain il se sentit attiré faire le haut et rencontra un Rasengan qui le fit partir faire le sol où il fut accueillis par un autre Rasengan et s'écrasa contre un mur.

- Si je me souviens bien, cette technique ressemble à celle des Hyuga, songea Riku. Mais ce n'est pas un Hyuga, il préfère le combat à distance... alors qu'est-ce que c'était... Okaa-san m'avait dit quelque chose sur un truc dans le genre... si seulement j'arrivais à me rappeler !

Tomoharu atterrit au sol et s'avança, il tendit le bras en avant et retira ses lunettes qui étaient cassés sous le coup qui l'avait envoyé voler, découvrant ainsi deux Rinengan.

- Comment as-tu fait pour utiliser le Shira Tensei ? demanda Tomoharu avec un ton qui prouvait sa curiosité.

- Je suis le neveu de Kami-sama, c'est normal pour moi, répondit l'inconnu en parlant alors qu'il se trouvait dans leur dos.

- Quand est-il passé dans mon dos ? sursauta Tomoharu en se retournant aussi vite qu'il put, l'inconnu partit en marchant tranquillement et en sifflotant.

- Qui es-tu ? demanda Konohamaru. Pourquoi avoir attaqué mon élève ?

- Je ne l'ai pas attaqué, je lui ai posé une question, c'est lui qui a attaqué le premier. Pour ce qui es de mon identité... Même Kami n'a pas réussit à me vaincre, à plus ! En fait, Tomoharu... veille bien sur ta mère pour moi, tu veux ?

L'inconnu disparut dans une traînée de lumière noire et blanche, alors que l'équipe 7 cherchait à comprendre qui était cet homme. Avant de repartir à Konoha, Tomoharu répara les dégâts causé par la bataille. Sur le chemin, personne ne parla car ils cherchèrent encore l'identité de cet inconnu.

À Konoha, l'inconnu était allongé sur la tête du Rokudaime Hokage du village, une femme apparut dans son dos. Elle portait un Yukata blanc avec le symbole, identique à celui qu'avait Tomoharu, dans le dos, de longs cheveux bleu nuit et deux yeux blancs perles.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Vous n'êtes pas de Konoha, je ne vous y ai jamais vu !

- Vraiment ? Tu me brise le cœur là Hina-hime !

- ... Na... Naruto-Kun !

- J'ai croisé notre fils aujourd'hui, avoua Naruto. Il a bien grandit !

- Naruto-Kun, hurla-t-elle en l'enlaçant de toutes ses forces en pleurant.

La capuche tomba révélant alors le visage de Naruto, il n'avait pas de marque sur le visage, ces yeux bleu, avec des cercles autour des pupilles, brillaient d'amour en regardant Hinata, ses cheveux étaient identiques que ceux de son père, le Yondaime Hokage.

- Tu... comment peux-tu ?

- Je ne reste pas Hinata, coupa Naruto.

- Hein ? Mais pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle en relevant la tête.

- Je voulais juste que notre fils rencontre son père, et voir la nouvelle génération.

- Et moi ? Pourquoi tu ne veux pas rester avec moi ? Tu ne m'aimes plus ? questionna Hinata en pleurant encore plus et dont la voix avait montée.

- Si, même encore plus qu'avant ma mort, mais comme je suis mort, je ne peux pas rester longtemps sur terre, mentit Naruto. Je ne peux rester qu'une journée après je dois repartir !

- Pour moi ça me suffit, je suppose que tu veux que ta venue reste secrète ?

- Non, Konohamaru a sans doute compris qui j'étais après notre retrouvaille mouvementée ricana Naruto. Tu m'as manqué Hinata !

- Toi aussi Naruto !

Ils s'enlacèrent chaleureusement avant de s'embrasser avec passion, ils disparurent dans un rayon noir et blanc. L'équipe 7 arriva peu après, ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau du Hokage et entrèrent quand il leur demanda d'entrer.

- Salut Kakashi-Jiji-Sama, s'exclama Tomoharu en entrant.

- Salut Tomoharu, sourit-il derrière son masque en relevant la tête. Alors cette mission.

- Aucun soucis, les bandits ont été emprisonné, le seul bémol c'était après, un inconnu a déclenché une bagarre avec Tomoharu.

- Je vois, je suppose que l'inconnu a été battu et identifié.

- Non, il nous a battus, reprit Konohamaru.

- Comment ? Vous savez qui c'était au moins ?

- Il nous a juste dit, qu'il était le neveu de Kami et que ce même Kami n'avait pas réussit à le vaincre !

- Le neveu du Dieu ? Celui que Dieu n'a pas put vaincre... Non impossible.

- Qu'y a-t-il Hokage-sama ? demanda Fûko.

- Je crois savoir qui était ce Dieu et par conséquent notre inconnu... Pain !

- Non, vous pensez que...

- Oui, il est probable que...

Il fut interrompu en voyant un oiseau frapper au carreau de sa fenêtre, il ouvrit et l'oiseau se posa sur son doigt le laissant retirer le papier accroché à sa patte et de repartir par la fenêtre. Kakashi le déroula et le lut.

- Il semble que l'inconnu soit en tête à tête avec Hinata et...

- Okaa-san, hurla Tomoharu en disparaissant.

- Que ce que je pensais était bien exact, il s'agit de Naruto, c'est une lettre d'Hinata !

- Je vais adorer la tête de Tomoharu, ricana Konohamaru. Que dis la lettre ?

- Que Tomoharu va prouver être le fils d'Hinata, ils sont en train de montrer tout leur amour à l'un et à l'autre, avoua Kakashi en tendant la lettre.

Konohamaru la lit et ricana, il congédia les deux autres membres de l'équipe 7 et se dirigea vers le Manoir Uzumaki, à l'endroit où se trouvait l'ancien Uchiwa. Tomoharu courrait dans un couloir et entendit la voix de sa mère.

- Non, pas ça, arrête !

Il ouvrit avec force la porte de la chambre de sa mère en criant, et se figea alors que deux têtes se tournèrent vers lui, l'un sur l'autre, nu, ils sourirent à Tomoharu.

- Yo, t'en a mis du temps pour rentrer !

- Teme, laisse ma mère tranquille !

- Désolé mais j'ai été réquisitionné par ta mère pour encore... 21 heures 37 minutes et 17 secondes !

- Parce que tu comptes le temps ? s'indigna Hinata offusquée.

- Ba oui, comme ça je sais exactement combien de temps il me reste avant de devoir m'éloigné de toi et de retrouvé ma famille !

- Je t'ai dit de laisser ma mère tranquille ! hurla Tomoharu en chargeant sur lui mais le traversa à nouveau.

- C'est moi où il en fait exprès, demanda Naruto à Hinata.

- Il n'a pas encore tout les morceaux du puzzle, chéri !

- Chéri ? Pourquoi tu l'appelles comme ça Okaa-san ?

- T'as toujours pas compris ? Regarde-toi dans une glace, soupira Naruto en pointant un mur glacé.

- Rapide, pensa Hinata en écarquillant des yeux.

- Et ? je ne vois pas le rap... non, ce n'est pas possible.

- Tu commence à comprendre on dirait, sourit Naruto.

- Tu peux pas être... lui, il est mort !

- C'est qui lui, parce que ça peut désigner n'importe qui tu sais, sourit Naruto avec amusement alors qu'Hinata levait les yeux au ciel avant de l'attirer à lui et de l'embrasser sur la bouche.

- Okaa-san arrête !

- Pourquoi ? J'ai bien le droit d'embrasser ton père non ?

- Otou-san ?

- Haï, tu m'as appelé ?

- Otou-san... alors tu es vraiment...

- Bien sûr, tu ne croyais pas que j'allais blaguer sur quelque chose d'aussi sérieux... mais tu m'as beaucoup étonné tu sais, à ton âge c'est limite si je n'utilisais pas le Ninjutsu, je savais faire uniquement le Kage Bunshin !

- Otou-san ! Okaa-san !

Tomoharu sauta au bras de son père qui était dans un peignoir tout comme Hinata, qui se sentit tombée au sol légèrement.

- Il a eut le temps de prendre deux peignoirs de s'habiller et de m'habiller, le tout sans que je le vois et avant que Tomoharu lui saute dessus qui se trouvait à moi d'un mètre, il est encore plus rapide que son père.

- Tu reste pour toujours hein ?

- Non, je ne suis ici que pour la journée, sourit tristement Naruto. Mais t'inquiète pas pour ça, cette journée te sera entièrement consacrée, ainsi qu'à Hinata.

- Je ne veux pas que tu partes, dit Tomoharu. Je viens juste de te retrouver !

- Tu es épuisé, tu devrais dormir, de toute façon moi aussi faut que je dorme un peu.

Sans un bruit, ils s'allongèrent dans le lit et Tomoharu, s'endormant entre son père et sa mère réussit à souffler un " Je t'aime Maman, je t'aime Papa ! " avant d'aller dire bonjour à Morphée, rapidement suivit par Hinata et Naruto.

De l'autre côté du village, Fûko et Riku était avec leur mère, ensemble. La mère de Fûko portait une robe rouge bordeaux et de longs cheveux noirs comme sa fille, elle avait également les yeux rouges. La mère de Riku était blonde et ses cheveux descendaient en cascade, elle portait un ensemble de Jounin noire avec la veste qui allait avec de couleur jaune, elle avait le symbole de Suna sur le dos de la veste au lieu du tourbillon.

- Temari-san, fit Fûko. Vous connaissiez Naruto ?

- Oui, c'était un gamin énergique et imprévisible. Aussi blond que le Yondaime Hokage. Pour tout vous dire c'était le double de son père, mais en plus bête.

- Et vous Kurenai-san ?

- Oui, Hinata était mon élève, avec les autres filles de leur génération, on a dut les bouger pour qu'ils se déclarent, jamais vu des gens aussi timide sur le point 'Amour' !

Le lendemain soir, les 24 heures furent écoulés et ce fut le moment des "Au revoir", Tomoharu pleura et ne voulait pas lâcher son père, celui-ci sourit et se pencha vers son fils pour le prendre dans ses bras.

- Tomoharu, tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dis après notre affrontement ?

- Tu... tu m'as demandé de... de veiller sur Okaa-san pour toi, renifla Tomoharu.

- Oui, tu veux bien le faire pour moi ? Et puis, c'est pas comme si tu seras sans moi, sourit Naruto en pointant ses yeux. Je suis celui qui t'a transmis ces yeux, tu es le fils du héros de la guerre, le petit-fils de Yondaime Hokage et d'Habanero la sanglante, prouve à tous que tu as ta place dans ce monde pas à cause de ma renommée ou celle de ta mère et de tes ancêtres...

Naruto commença à disparaître et reposa son fils en lui donnant un livre "Récits Héroïques d'Ermites Shinobis".

- Mais en tant qu'Hokage !

Naruto disparut et le vent souffla balayant le reste des images de Naruto.

- Je serai le plus grand des Hokage, hurla Tomoharu alors que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Regarde-moi Otou-san !

Depuis le monde des morts, Minato sourit tout en ébouriffant les cheveux de son fils alors que celui-ci rougissait sous les mots de Kushina, il entendit les paroles de son fils dans la boule de cristal et sourit, voyant Hinata étreinte son fils, en larme elle aussi.

- T'inquiète pas fiston... je te regarde !

THE END


End file.
